


Forget It

by Yamiseth



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Poetry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth
Summary: Cuando la realidad se pierde alguno de los dos tiene que buscar un escape.Uno bueno.Otro...no tanto.KangIn perdió a SungMin.SungMin ganó a KangIn.





	

_¿Cuánto puede cambiar tu vida en un instante? Esas preguntas son las que_  
te hacen reflexionar sobre tu destino.

 

Su vida había sido sencilla, estaba en la cima; pero un día todo cambio  
y paso a ser…nada. Todos le abandonaron, aquellos que decían ser  
sus amigos le dieron la espalda, aquellos que cuando dejaron de  
servirse de él* simplemente se fueron.

Todos…excepto…él. Por alguna razón su vida se vio envuelta en un caos, su mente era un terrible lugar  
en el que ni él ni sus más íntimos pensamientos estaban a salvo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?-dijo sonriente a su pareja.

-¿Cómo crees tú?-dijo SungMin-Peor que de costumbre, todos esos  
malditos medicamentos me están matando-dijo molesto.

-Sabes que es por tu propio bien-dijo acercándose a él- Verás que en  
unos meses ya no los necesitaras-dijo abrazándolo.

Mientes-dijo SungMin apartando el brazo que le rodeaba-KangIn-dijo  
suavemente- Tú y yo sabemos que no tengo remedio, soy un maldito  
maníaco condenado-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No lo eres- dijo KangIn disimulando su enojo- los doctores dijeron que  
tú “enfermedad” puede controlarse, no estás loco, simplemente tu  
mente no está bien en este momento-dijo suspirando.

-¡Lárgate!-dijo SungMin golpeándolo- ¡Déjame, al igual que todos!-dijo  
levantándose de la cama- Vete como todos aquellos, por tu culpa perdí  
mi empleo, si no hubieras abierto la maldita boca diciéndoles de mi  
“situación”, yo seguiría trabajando-dijo jadeando-El único culpable eres  
tú.

Tomó el vaso que estaba en su taburete y lo estrello en la cabeza de  
KangIn, al ver el vaso hecho añicos se preocupó.

-¿KangIn?-dijo SungMin al verlo en el suelo inconsciente-¡¿KangIn?!-  
grito. Al ver que este no respondía salió huyendo de ahí.

Camino durante algunos minutos hasta que hallo un hospital exaltado  
entro, intentaba llamar la atención de los médicos, pero nadie le atendió, una enfermera que lo vio se acercó a él, llamo a un médico y lo examinaron, les explico lo sucedido, ninguno le creyó, lo sujetaron y lo sedaron.

-Paciente esquizofrénico, aproximadamente 25 años- dijo el médico-¿Familiares?-pregunto suspirando.

-Ninguno, ni siquiera trae consigue alguna identificación-dijo la  
enfermera-¿Deberíamos internarlo?-

-Claro-contestó el médico- Este chico estará mejor en una institución  
mental que afuera.  
*  
En una habitación KangIn despertaba sobresaltado, toco su cabeza  
buscando rastro de sangre, pero no encontró nada, al observar  
detenidamente la habitación, se encontró con algo muy peculiar; ese  
no era su departamento.

-¿Hola?-dijo KangIn-¿H-hola?-volvió a repetir inseguro.

Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba era diferente a la que se había puesto esa mañana.

Después de unas horas, cansado de gritar, se sentó, no había ni un  
solo mueble en ese lugar, lo cual le había hecho sentir más inseguro,  
había querido abrir la puerta en varias ocasiones, pero todo fue en vano.

Cansado se recargo en la pared y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó vio una bandeja con comida, a un lado había otra  
más, pero con un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

Se acercó y comió lentamente, no tenía ánimos, pero si quería  
encontrar a Sungmin debía estar consciente. Cuando terminó, miro el  
vaso y dudo.

-¿Qué será esto?-dijo KangIn mirando la pastilla.

-Tú medicamento-dijo una voz- Debes tomarlo.

-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo KangIn enojado, analizo la habitación y descubrió una cámara- No pueden tenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad-grito.

-Te equivocas-dijo de nuevo aquella voz- Estas aquí por voluntad propia.

Y KangIn enmudeció.  
*  
-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Sungmin.

-Parece empeorar-dijo el médico- Este día tuvo una alucinación, dijo  
que debía salvarlo, lucía desorientado, cuando una de mis enfermeras  
le pregunto cómo estaba, él respondió “Debo salvar a Sungmin, no  
puedo dejar que lo internen, él no está loco”, después se levantó y empujo a la enfermera, intentó escapar y tuvimos que sedarlo, por eso  
le hemos negado la salida al jardín-dijo el médico suspirando.

-¿Cómo lo clasificaría?-dijo Sungmin preocupado- Lleva aquí solo 6  
meses-dijo triste.

-Lo sé-dijo el médico- Pero debe comprender que cuando ingreso aquí  
pensamos que solo era por el shock de haber perdido su empleo, y que  
su posible esquizofrenia como usted lo describió era simplemente  
bipolaridad. Ahora, después de estos meses de haberlo observado, puedo decir claramente que esta esquizofrénico, y no creo que tarde  
mucho en perderse asimismo, lo siento mucho -dijo el médico.

-¿Puedo llevarlo conmigo?-dijo Sungmin.

-Puede, pero tendría que hacer una serie de papeleos, además debe  
pensarlo-el médico hizo una pausa-todos los cuidados y riesgos que  
conlleva.

-Lo sé-dijo Sungmin- Lo haré, lo amo y no pienso dejarlo solo, no como  
los demás lo hicieron-dijo mostrando una mirada melancólica.  
*  
Al cabo de unas semanas, la petición de Sungmin fue rechazada, el  
veredicto, el paciente estaba fuera de sus capacidades mentales.

-¿Puedo verlo?- dijo Sungmin, el doctor asintió y lo llevo a donde se encontraba KangIn.

-Debo advertirle que tuvimos que ponerle una camisa de fuerza, hace  
dos días se rasguño la cara sin parar, argumentaba que usted lo estaba atacando, cuando logramos estabilizarlo, dijo que usted le  
había arañado, pero que lo perdonaba-el médico miró a Sungmin.

-Otra alucinación-dijo Sungmin en un susurro.

-Tuvimos que curarlo, aseguraba que usted era el único culpable de lo  
que estaba viviendo, pero por ahora está bien, no tiene de que  
preocuparse, nos hemos asegurado de que su entorno sea estable,  
para que no pueda dañarse, así que tuvimos que cambiarlo de  
habitación-dijo el médico.

Sungmin suspiro. Con cuidado entro a aquella habitación, era el típico  
diseño, blanco, acolchonado, su mirada lo busco y lo encontró sentado  
en la esquina de la habitación, dándole la espalda, murmurando.

-¿Kang?-dijo Sungmin temeroso-Soy yo, Min-dijo dulcemente.

-¿Min?-dijo KangIn levantándose con dificultad-¿Estas vivo?-dijo  
alegre- creí que habías muerto pero yo te salvé ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo.

-A-así es-dijo Sungmin observando el rostro de su pareja, era peor de lo que había imaginado, aún no cicatrizaban las heridas y algunas eran muy profundas.

-¿KangIn?-dijo Sungmin tranquilizándose-¿Te tratan bien?- se golpeó mentalmente, aquella era una pregunta un poco estúpida.

-Algo, el casero no ha venido a cobrar, ¿acaso ya le pagaste?-dijo KangIn.

Sungmin ya no lo escucho, siempre que estaban juntos era lo mismo,  
hablaban de cosas sin sentido, o de recuerdos vividos, o en ocasiones  
fantasiosos, ese ya no era KangIn.

Los doctores le habían dicho que sus alucinaciones habían invertido  
papeles, en el “mundo” de KangIn se había creado la historia de un Sungmin “enfermo” y todo para que su mente no figurara la cruda realidad.

-Siempre te voy amar, sin importar lo que pase voy a estar contigo, no  
te abandonaré, ellos lo lamentan, me han visitado, están arrepentidos,  
quieren verte, pero yo se los he negado, creen que un lo siento  
arreglara todo, pero ya es tarde. –dijo Sungmin apretando sus puños-  
Diario me tendrás aquí, no importa si no recuerdas quien soy o que ha  
pasado. Te amo-dijo Sungmin besándolo, espero que KangIn le  
correspondiera, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó inmóvil, Sungmin salió  
de ahí.

Cuando los guardias cerraron la puerta, volteo bruscamente, KangIn lo  
miraba, su cara casi pegada a la puerta.

-Yo también te amo-grito golpeando la puerta- Lo siento mucho, pero él  
ya no volverá, se ha ido…para siempre.-dijo poniendo su frente en la  
puerta- Hasta siempre, cual sea tu nombre-dijo KangIn sonriendo,  
después se desvaneció*.

**Author's Note:**

> 1:“Por qué una vez una persona me dijo, que el amor es ciego… y la locura  
> lo acompaña”
> 
> *Servirse de él: Quiere decir, que cuando dejo de serles útil.
> 
> *En la realidad, no se puede sacar a una persona que está internada en  
> una institución mental, a menos que el doctor dicte que está en pleno  
> uso de sus facultades mentales. En el caso contrario de que la  
> persona dijera que si quiere llevarlo, sería su responsabilidad. Pero  
> casi nunca hay casos en los que esto suceda, ya que conlleva muchos  
> riesgos.
> 
> *Desvaneció: Desmayo.
> 
> 1: Esta frase es de un mito llamado “Amor ciego y locura”.Gracias a  
> Dita que me lo dio a leer en un fic de Bleach y que por ella escribo  
> acerca de la locura.


End file.
